1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to snowmobile support structure, and more particularly pertains to new snowmobile ski wheels wherein the same are provided for the operative projection of support wheels below each of a plurality of ski supports of an associated snowmobile.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Snowmobile support structure, and particularly the use of wheel members, are indicated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,593,814; 3,630,581; 3,570,617; 3,810,662; and 3,717,211.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for snowmobile ski wheels that are arranged for ease of pivoting operative positioning relative to snowmobile ski support and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.